Silva fabula Deo
by ArrowDream
Summary: Le monde que nous voyons en cache un autre bien plus dangereux. Un monde sombre, sinistre où des créatures de cauchemars peuplent les nuits prêtes à planter leurs crocs aiguisés dans la chaire de leurs innocentes victimes… il y à trois ans Sasuke et Itachi sont devenus orphelin a cause d'un vampire, aujourd'hui alors qu'ils se reconstruisent, ils vont replonger dans leur passer
1. Chapter 1

**salut tout le monde ! **

**voici ma nouvelle fic, elle ne sera pas aussi sombre que "Devient ma lumière". le début peux semblé confus mais les explication viennent après . bien sur il y à de la romance (au moins du shonenai donc LES HOMOPHOBES MERCI DE NE PAS LIRE si ça ne vous plais pas!)**

**les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi (T-T).**

**j'espère que ça vas vous plaire ^^ **

_ps: l'évolution de l'écriture des chapitre est sur mon profil et je répondrait aux reviews anonymes au début des chapitre. _

**sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Le monde que nous voyons en cache un autre bien plus dangereux. Un monde sombre, sinistre où des créatures de cauchemars peuplent les nuits, prêtes à planter leurs crocs aiguisés dans la chair de leurs innocentes victimes… »

Depuis trois ans le commun des mortels voyais passer en boucle cette campagne de sensibilisation contre les monstres. À cette époque plusieurs agressions sanguinaires avaient poussé le gouvernement à révéler l'existence de ces êtres. Suite à de nombreuses manifestations et à la pression des médiats, le ministre de la défense dû rendre publique la division spéciale de recherche et d'intervention anti-paranormale la R.I.A.P. ainsi que les diverses informations secret-défense relié à cette affaire.

Sasuke éteignis la télé. Cette pub le rendait presque fou. Pourquoi personnes n'avaient été prévenus avant ? Pourquoi cacher la vérité alors que si elle avait été diffusé, un grand nombre de victimes aurait pus être épargné ? Pourquoi ? Si cela avait était rendus publique plutôt ils auraient pus sauver leur parents de ce vampire… il lança rageusement la télécommande sur le canapé tout en se levant.

_ Hé p'tit frère tu aurais vu mon pantalon noir ? Tu sais celui qui a des marques en forme de nuages rouges sur le coté.

L'interpelé se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Non Itachi-nii. Il n'est pas dans le placard de la penderie ?

Itachi et Sasuke étaient deux frères très semblable, ils se ressemblaient tellement que si Itachi n'avait pas fait une tête de plus et que leur coupe de cheveux avait été la même, on les aurait pris pour des jumeaux. Grands bruns ténébreux, les yeux plus noirs que les abysses les plus profondes, assez athlétique et un visage noble aux traits fins. Les différences résidaient dans les cernes de l'ainé et l'écart de quatre ans entre les deux hommes. Sasuke, 19 ans, était à l'université de Konoha et Itachi, 23 ans, était le propriétaire de l'entreprise familiale laissée par leurs parents et le reste de leur clan.

Ils partirent à la recherche du pantalon qu'ils trouvèrent finalement dans l'entrée (allez savoir ce qu'il fait là), l'ainé fini donc de s'habiller pour se diriger vers la porte de leur appartement.

_ Tu as une réunion ce soir ?

_ Oui, ces vieux croutons veulent encore me prendre mes titres de l'entreprise.

_ Hmf ! Ils ont inventés quoi cette fois ?

_ Mon âge, apparemment je suis trop jeune pour prendre des décisions et faire prospérer la boite.

_ Pourtant tu as multiplié les bénéfices par trois depuis que tu as repris le poste de Papa.

_ Ils sont bêtes, que veux-tu.

Ils rirent un bon coup avant de se prendre dans une étreinte fraternelle.

_ Tu fais attention d'accord ?

_ Mais oui p'tit frère, et toi n'ouvre à personne ok ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent et une fois Itachi partis, Sasuke décida d'aller dormir.

oOoOo

Des cris de terreurs, maman en sang dans un coin de la pièce, le regard vide à jamais.

Papa devant, qui nous protège.

Itachi qui me tient dans ses bras, le visage en pleur.

Encore ce cri, inhumain, strident, terrifiant.

Du sang qui tombe dans mes yeux. Je ne vois rien et quand je peux enfin regarder devant moi le corps de Papa git inerte sur le sol.

Itachi cris, moi je ne dis rien, trop choqué. Je ne fais que pleurer alors que mon grand frère tente de me faire passer derrière lui, me protégeant avec sa vie.

Par-dessus la silhouette d'Itachi, je le vois. Lui. Grand, les yeux rouges malsains reflétant une faim dévorante et une étrange folie.

La créature tend sa main griffue couverte du sang de nos parents vers la gorge de mon frère, une langue serpentine humidifiant ses lèvres rougies d'où dépassaient deux crocs effilés.

Vampire.

Je cris et tire violement sur la manche d'Itachi, le faisant brutalement reculer.

Cette fois c'est moi qui suis devant mon frère. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux alors que le monstre se jette sur moi. J'entends grand frère hurler mon nom alors que j'attends le choque, la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Un rugissement furieux se fait entendre, faisant trembler toute la maison. Ce cri rageur me fit rouvrir les yeux sur une scène surréaliste. Et tandis qu'Itachi me serrait dans ses bras, devant moi se déroulait un combat entre deux créatures qui jusqu'alors n'avaient existé que dans les légendes.

Le vampire ne semble pas très content d'être interrompu dans son repas et charge l'autre monstre.

Ce dernier est grand, dans les 1m 90, les cheveux blonds, des oreilles félines au bout blanc et quatre queues de renard battaient l'air dans son dos.

L'homme renard dévia sans problème l'attaque de son opposant. Le vampire pris alors la parole d'une voix froide et grinçante.

_ Pousse toi Minato.

_ Tais-toi Orochimaru, sale serpent ! Fugaku était mon ami ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à sa famille plus longtemps !

_ Crétin de renard, pourquoi protéger ses faibles humains ? En plus l'âme du plus jeune parait si délicieuse… laisse moi passer sac à puce !

_ Jamais ! Naruto emmènent-les.

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Oui papa.

La dernière chose que je perçus fut des yeux bleus et les hurlements animaux des deux autres s'entretuant.

oOoOo

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Encore ce rêve, ou plutôt ce souvenir.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rêver à autre chose que de la mort de leurs parents ? Trois ans étaient déjà écoulés depuis mais il continuait à cauchemarder tous les soirs, comme son frère.

Orochimaru. Ce nom maudit, le nom du vampire qui avait attaqué le clan Uchiwa, et l'avait détruit en une nuit. Ce même être immonde qui pendant des mois avait fait régner un climat de peur sur Konoha, tuant toutes les nuits pour satisfaire sa soiffe de sang. Il avait disparut le soir de la mort de leur parents ce qui fait de Sasuke et Itachi les seuls et derniers témoins de ce monstre. C'est cette tuerie qui avait fait dévoiler l'existence des « nocturnes » comme les gens les appelaient. Les informations que la police avait consenti à donner révélaient qu'Orochimaru était un vampire de type reptilien, et notamment il pouvait se transformer en serpent. Mais rien n'avait été dit officiellement sur les sauveurs des deux seuls survivants du massacre.

Minato et Naruto.

Impossible de savoir quoi que se soit sur eux. Pourtant Sasuke savait qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres démons décrits par les médiats. Pour preuve, ce Minato semblait connaître leur père et ce Naruto les avait déposés devant le commissariat de la ville sans rien leur faire. La version officielle les avait effacés, les enfants Uchiwa avait échappé au vampire par leurs propres moyens (la blague). En cherchant bien, ou plutôt en hackant le système de la police les deux frères avait pu trouver quelques indices.

Dans leur maison, avait était retrouvé un avant bras couvert d'écailles appartenant vraisemblablement à Orochimaru. Puis ils étaient tombés sur un rapport faisant état de la mort d'un certain Minato Namikaze, un des soldats envoyé dans la maison le soir du drame, aurait malencontreusement tué le démon renard en voulant abattre le vampire. Ce qui avait malheureusement permit au serpent de s'échapper.

Le corps du renard à quarte queux aurais disparu le lendemain en pleine nuit.

La seul information qu'il y avait sur Naruto était qu'il était le fils que Minato avait eu avec un humaine, Kushina, il y à 300 ans.

Ne pouvant plus dormir, Sasuke regarda son réveille. 4h du matin, il ne se levait que d'en trois heures. Il se leva donc et parti dans la chambre de son frère. Il poussa doucement la porte de peur de le réveiller, mais il trouva Itachi les yeux ouverts, le regardant.

_ Du mal à dormir p'tit frère ?

_ Toi aussi à ce que je voix.

Le plus grand fit une place pour l'autre. Une foi installés ils dormirent paisiblement, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient depuis la mort de leurs parents.

Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée le plus jeune se demandait comment ils allaient fait demain avec sa sortie scolaire de trois jours.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! vous en pensez quoi ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**salut tout le monde ^^ **

**merci de suivre Silva fabula Deo.**

**mais avant de commencer le chapitre, réponse aux REVIEWS:**

**Lilidragon:** merci de lire ! et voici le chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise.

**Guest:** contente que ça t'es plus :) pour les révision je m'accroche.

**Matt:**Yo! heureuse que tu trouve cette fic sympa. cependant juste pour précisé je t'annonce que Naruto EST un démon et que donc je l'entour de " mystère" mais pas que pour Sasuke, les humains aussi en général. donc j'espère que la suite te plairas.

**près ? gooo!**

* * *

Après un bon petit déjeuner, et un sac avec des affaires de rechange à ses pieds, Sasuke Uchiwa donna une dernière accolade à son frère. On aurait dit qu'ils n'allaient plus se revoir tellement ils semblaient tristes et déchirés de devoir se quitter.

Une fois sortie de l'appartement, son sac sur une épaule, le brun pris le tramway qui passait devant l'immeuble pour descendre à la station « Cité lunaire ». Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les noms des arrêts de cette ligne avaient tous un rapport avec des astres, un des 7 mystères de Konoha d'après les journaux.

En descendant de la rame, il fit face à l'imposant bâtiment de style gothique et baroque qu'était l'académie de Konoha. Il contempla un instant les sculptures de pierre représentant divers créatures et autres « nocturnes » semblant garder l'édifice. Le soleil levant donnait un étrange jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur leur peau de granit polit, les faisant se mouvoir sur les parois quand le vent soufflait dans les arbres géants bicentenaires qui encadraient l'académie.

Poussant un soupir, Sasuke avisa les trois bus noir marqués de l'emblème de Konoha stationnés dans la cour. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà rassemblés en petits groupe, attendant le départ qui serait que dans une demi-heure. Il s'y dirigea et se posta un peu à l'écart, aucun de ses amis n'étaient encore arrivé. Oui vous avez bien lus, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, le glaçon de service, avait des amis. Disons simplement qu'il les tolérait…

Ayant du temps à perdre il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur les statues et hauts reliefs de la façade. Etant plus près il put constater que toutes n'était pas dans les mêmes matériaux si la majorité étaient en granite, certaines, plus finement travaillé était en marbre, de diverses couleurs bleu, vert, rouge, rose, blanc, gris perle ou noir mais une en particulier attira son attention. Il s'approcha un peu pour détailler la forme de pierre représentant un humain en roche sombre touchant le front d'un gigantesque renard à neuf queux en marbre rouge veinait de noir.

Plissant les yeux il remarqua que le reste de la façade semblait mener jusqu'à cette scène. Du coté gauche, le plus grand, les nocturnes regardaient dans cette direction et de l'autre coté, un grand groupe d'humains portant des éventails marqués de runes et d'autre de grands katana, lutant contre des monstres serpents, avait les yeux levés sur la fabuleuse créature.

Sasuke était émerveillé devant le magnifique prédateur. Le sculpteur avait fait un travail formidable, on imaginait sens mal la douceur de la fourrure, la dangerosité des griffes, la force des muscles savamment suggérés et le tranchant des crocs dépassant des babines de la bête. Un savant mélange de puissance et de noblesse s'en dégagé, pourtant le regard du renard, en plus de paraître presque humain, transcrivait une grande gentillesse.

_ La légende du Kyubi no kitsune, hein ? Il t'intéresse Sasuke ?

Le brun se retourna d'un coup, surprit de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence derrière lui.

_ Kakashi-sensei.

Prof d'histoire dans la trentaine, les cheveux blanc ébouriffés, un bandeau bleu nuit couvrant son œil gauche et le bas du visage caché par un masque noir, il était surnommé le « ninja » par ses élèves. Faut dire qu'en plus de sa dégaine particulière, son attitude blasée, sa tendance à arriver en retard par la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire repérer par la directrice et son improbable capacité à faire un cour sérieux tout en lisant un livre érotique ne l'aidait pas.

Apres un coup d'œil à son professeur il se remit à contempler l'être de pierre.

Le plus vieux fit de même avant de prendre la parole d'un ton bas, presque religieux.

_ On dit qu'ici, à Konoha, avant que les humains ne s'installent, la forêt était le territoire du seigneur des bêtes : le Kyubi no Kitsune. A l'époque le premier Hokage et son meilleur ami se perdirent dans ses bois, poursuivis par Manda le dieu serpent. Suite à un caprice, le reptile avait détruit leur village d'origine et avait promis de tuer tous habitants. Les deux hommes étaient donc partis chercher un lieu où eux et les leurs pourraient vivre loin de la colère du serpent géant.

Sasuke frissonna, il n'aimait pas les serpents et autres reptiles depuis sa rencontre forcée avec Orochimaru. Et tout à l'écoute de cette histoire il ne prêta nulle attention au fait que tous les autres élèves s'étaient approchaient pour suivre le récit.

_ Quand ils arrivèrent ici, ils tombèrent sur le maitre des lieux. Ce dernier écouta leur histoire, décidant de les protéger, il leur proposa de construire leur nouveau village dans la forêt. La seule condition était de ne jamais aller dans la vallée sacrée où les créatures magiques et autres bêtes fantastiques résidaient. Le reste de la forêt leur était accessible pour chasser mais ils ne devaient pas perturber l'équilibre de la faune. C'est ainsi que Konoha fut créée.

_ Et Manda dans tous ça ? fit une voix ensommeillée

_ Tu as raison de pauser la question Shikamaru.

Fit le Kakashi, s'adossant à la paroi pour faire face à l'ensemble des étudiants maintenant au complet.

_ Manda entra dans un rage folle quand il se rendit compte que ses proies lui avaient échappées. Lui et son clan prirent d'assaut la forêt bien décidés à tout détruire. Seulement le Kyubi ne se laissa pas faire et mobilisa ses propres troupes pour les repousser. La bataille dura tout un long mois durant lequel les grands arbres brulaient, les animaux moururent par centaines et une couche de cendre couvrait la région… le Premier Hokage et son ami se sentirent responsable devant la désolation qui ravageait les magnifiques bois et avec une centaine de volontaires ils se mêlèrent aux combats. Aux côtés du Kyubi ils réussirent à tuer Manda et stopper les monstres serpents. Malheureusement dans la bataille, deux des trois fils du premier Hokage moururent et le dieu renard se fit mordre par le vil reptile. Le venin n'était pas assez puissant pour le tuer mais il le fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre son immortalité. Par la suite le grand Kyubi et les siens disparurent dans les profondeurs de la vallée sacré et le village de Konoha continua de se développer pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Un silence passa, tous contemplant la représentation du seigneur de bête sous les feux du soleil levant.

_ Bien c'est l'heure de partir et comme vous êtes tous ici, vous aurez à faire un exposer sur le Kyubi no kitsune pour dans deux semaines, compris les jeunes ?

Une pluie de protestations tomba sur le professeur qui se réfugia dans un des bus.

Le départ ainsi sonnait, tous se rendirent dans les véhicules qui ne tardèrent pas à démarrer. Sasuke lui, rejoint son groupe d'amis et passa le voyage de deux heures à observer silencieusement la steppe de Konoha ou plutôt la forêt du Kyubi no Kitsune si l'histoire de Kakashi-sensei était vrai.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde!**

**ça vas? moi c'est la guerre de fin d'année ici(ceux qui sont en prépa ou qui y on était savent de quoi je parle)**

**j'ai était étonnée du peu de commentaire pour le chapitre 2, pas qu'il y ai beaucoup d'action mais quand même *par bouder dans un coin* **

**sister: bravo maintenant elle est de mauvaise humeur. franchement je ne vous remercie pas !  
**

**moi: c'est pas grave p'tite sœur en plus ils vont s'en mordre les doit car presque toutes les clefs pour comprendre ce chapitre et ceux qui suivrons sont dans le chapitre 2.**

**sister: Hahaha! tu es sadique quand tu t'y met Onee-chan. en bref pour ceux qui sont perdu relire ATTENTIVEMENT les deux premiers chapitres ils sont plains d'indices.**

**RAIPONCE: **

** Matt:** merci d'avoir commenté ! oui pour moi Sasuke n'est pas qu'un martyr ( Naruto en bave 15 fois plus et il souri encore) il est humain. oui il soufre mais comme tout être humain ,même épris de vengeance, il dois avoir un certain équilibre pour ne pas sombre dans la folie (et même chez les fou on peut voir cet équilibre)mais dans cette fic il vas quand même morfler l'Uchiwa :) j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plairas plus que le précédent.

**voilà ! A vos marques... près ?... LISEZ !**

* * *

Vers midi, les bus se garèrent dans une petite clairière au cœur de la forêt. Sasuke descendit et préféra attendre au pied d'un des chênes géants qui les entouraient pendant que ses amis le rejoignaient.

Il resta seul que quelques secondes vue qu'un missile rose vint s'accrocher sur son bras.

_ Sasuke-Kun !

_ Hm !

_ Sakura, lâche Sasuke tu ne vois pas que tu l'énerve ?

La jeune fille tourna un regard assassin au nouvel arrivant.

_ Tais- toi Neji ! Comment pourrais-je énerver MON Sasuke-kun alors que nous vivons le parfait amour ?

Le brun aux cheveux long et aux yeux opales poussa un profond soupir compatissant avant qu'une jeune fille lui ressemblant vient près de lui.

_ J'ai fait des bentos vous en voulait ?

La rose allé faire une critique méchante, assurant que son Sasuke d'amour ne mangerait que le bento qu'elle avait préparé, mais fut devancer par son Adonis.

_ Bien sur Hinata, tu cuisine tellement bien que se serait un blasphème de refuser.

Si il y avait un truc qui pouvait faire parler monsieur Uchiwa c'était bien les capacités culinaires de la cadette Hyuga. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au début de l'année. Les filles de leur promotion avaient organisé une petite fête pour faire mieux connaissance et elles avaient toute cuisiné. Les quelques 200 étudiants s'étaient retrouvé le soir dans un des parcs jouxtant la ville et la fête avait été un succès. Parmi les nombreux plats proposés, au final Sasuke n'avait aimé que les préparations de Hinata. A la fin de la soirée il était allé la féliciter, toute timide elle c'était cacher derrière son cousin Neji. De fil en aiguilles ils avaient fini par devenir amis, bien que Sasuke ne le dira jamais.

Très vite toute la petite bande se retrouva au complet au pied de l'arbre gigantesque pour manger. Ils n'avaient qu'une demi- heure pour le faire après tout.

Parmi leur promotion les membres de leur petit groupe était tous connus : Sasuke était le « survivant beau gosse iceberg au regard à refroidir la banquise », Neji quand a lui était le prochain bras droit du chef de son clan qui ne sera autre que Hinata. Sakura était la major de promo dans tous les domaines médicaux elle était également la meilleure amie de Ino fille d'une célèbre fleuriste et d'un capitaine de la RIAP. Trois autres étaient Shikamaru Nara un gars très intelligent mais bien trop flémard, Choji Akimichi un garçon rondouillard toujours un paquet de chips dans les mains et enfin Kiba Inuzuka un jeune brun a l'allure sauvage et particulièrement optimiste doué avec les animaux.

Comme toujours avec Hinata le repas fut une réussite. Comme ils leur restaient de la marche à pied sur les sentiers de Konoha avant d'arriver au camp ils décidèrent de ne pas manger leur dessert et de conserver l'eau pour plus tard.

Leurs professeurs sonnèrent le dépars et tous leur emboitèrent le pas sur le discret chemin de terre presque imperceptible.

Durant le trajet les élèves purent apprécier la beauté du sous-bois qu'ils n'avaient pas put apercevoir depuis les bus.

Au détour d'un tournant, Sasuke, dont le groupe était en fin de file, s'arrêta d'un coup, comme paralysé fixant une petite clairière illuminée dans la pénombre de la forêt. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui avec incompréhension, Shikamaru fut le premier à regarder dans la même direction pour lui aussi s'immobiliser. Tour à tour chacun fit de même pour apercevoir un spectacle incroyable.

Dans la petite ouverture de cet écrin de verdure, un groupe de renard buvaient l'eau cristalline d'un petit ruisseau. Il y avait cinq animaux de belle taille dont trois renardeaux qui jouaient à s'éclabousser semblable à des flammes sur l'eau vive.

Les huit jeunes étaient charmer par cette scène magique et ce firent distancer par le groupe. Ils allaient reprendre leur chemin, bien que ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient perdus, quand un nouveau renard apparu. Ce dernier était très différent des autres, déjà en taille, celle d'un poney, ensuite son pelage n'était pas roux mais doré et blanc à la place des touches noires habituelles. Il passa près de la petite famille semblant les saluer, puis se pencha pour laper un peu de fraicheur dans l'onde.

Les humains contemplaient la magnifique créature qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, détaillant sa beauté enchanteresse. Le superbe prédateur comme sentant le pois de leurs regards les fixa à son tour de ses yeux félin… et ils furent subjugués par leur couleur ciel d'été.

Sasuke quant à lui, se sentait tirer vers son passer, son souvenir qui le hantait depuis trois ans. C'était SES yeux ! À LUI, il en était sur. Trop choqué pour ne faire autre chose que de trembler il ne pu que prononcer un mot, ou plutôt un nom…

_ Naruto

Dans un souffle inaudible, un soupir sans son qui pourtant sembla sonner comme un coup de tonner dans la clairière. Le grand renard blanc se redressa de toute sa hauteur le fixant droit dans les yeux et les deux adultes de feu se placèrent en position défensive devant le doré grondant, les crocs aux clairs. Les petits s'étant retirés dans les buissons.

L'atmosphère était passée de paisible et douce à électrique et tendu. L'instant était figé, suspendus, la seconde étirait en heures.

Il l'avait tant cherché, tant attendu ce moment pour enfin lui dire les mots que lui et son frère voulaient lui transmettre. Mais son souffle était bloqué, comme aspiré hors de lui. Il y avait tant à dire, de mots mais aucun ne saurait énoncer leurs véritables sentiments… alors dans un soupir aussi léger que le premier il ne pu dire que :

_ Merci…

Et les renards disparurent.

Se remettant de cette rencontre incroyable, les jeunes se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils s'étaient fait distancer et que la piste avait disparus sous les fougères.

_ Galère… bon le point de rendez-vous ce trouve au nord juste après le pic du serpent et à l'Est du cirque du serment.

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupire, contant d'avoir étudié la topographie de leur lieu de sortie.

_OK ! fit Sakura. Par ou on va ?

_ Heu, qui a une carte ? dit timidement Hinata

Tous se regardèrent pris d'un doute.

_ Bon ne paniquez pas, il suffi de trouver ces montagnes et on pourra se repérer.

S'en fut trop pour Neji

_ Et comment tu compte faire ça Uchiwa ? Déjà dans une forêt normale les arbres nous poseraient problème mais là ils font dans les 800m !

Le noiraud jura, il avait en effet oublié la particularité première de la forêt de Konoha.

_ On est perdu ! On est perdu ! cria Ino en se jetant sur Sasuke.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-hime je te protégerais.

_ Neji-nii…

_ Le bon point c'est qu'on ne mourra pas tout de suite de faim, j'ai des réserves de gâteaux.

Choji montra sa « réserve » soit de quoi nourrir le groupe pour plusieurs jours.

Tous se détendirent un peu et recommencèrent à se chamailler comme des enfants sauf un se qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Shikamaru.

_ Tu es bien silencieux Kiba. En temps normal tu devrais crier à la mort non ?

_...

Le garçon avait le visage sérieux et fermé.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est ça l'image que tu as de moi ?!

_ Heu, oui.

Kiba parti dans un grand fou rire devant la tête des autres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à surprendre les membres de leur groupe.

_ Non plus sérieusement, je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois dans cette forêt.

_ Tu peux nous amener au camp ?

_ Malheureusement non, je ne suis jamais allé dans cette partie.

Les autres baissèrent la tête abattue.

_ Mais je sais comment aller à un endroit où on pourra se repérer.

_ Vrai ?! Fit Sakura

Le brun acquiesça.

_ Par contre il faut que je vous dise un truc sur moi…

_ Ba quoi ? Vas-y on ne va pas te manger.

Il soupira. Avant de les fixer chacun leur tour.

_ Vaux mieux s'assoir…

Ils le firent en silence, se demandant ce que leur ami aller leur révéler.

Après un autre soupir, Kiba, la tête dans ses bras, se mis à parler d'une voix basse et anxieuse.

_ Je ne suis pas humain.

_...

Il risqua un œil vers les humains qui le dévisageaient, voyant dans leurs yeux de l'incompréhension puis la réalisation de ce que ces quelques mots impliquaient. La réaction fut immédiate.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle. Dit Sasuke, acide.

_ C'est impossible on te connait depuis des années ! Tu es tous ce qu'il y a de plus humain ! fit Choji.

_ Je savais que vous ne me croiraient pas…

_ Normal !

Kiba se leva et se recula un peu, prit une bonne inspiration et fit une chose incroyable : il se changea en un grand loup brun.

_ Vous me croyez maintenant ?

* * *

**Alors ? **

**vous vous poser des questions pas vrais ?**

**et bien je suis sur que la plus par trouvent leurs raiponces dans les deux chapitres précédents! mais si vous doutez encore, laisser un com'**

**sinon vous en pensez quoi ? bien ? super? magnifique ? sublime? ou bof? nul? horrible? catastrophique ? **

**je veux savoir! s'il vous plais * yeux de chaton mignon***


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ^^ **

**voici le nouveau chapitre de Silva fabula Deo !**

**réponses aux reviews:**

**Matt:** je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plus :D

pour les fautes... comment dire ça ? c'est mon niveau en orthographe (dyslexique + dis-orthographie T-T) et c'est à ça que les chapitres ressemblerait si je ne les faisait pas corriger par ma sister ^^ (sister: vous n'imaginez même pas le travail/ moi: pardon...)**  
**

**Fansn:** merci :3 et voici la suite

**Oshizu:** Tu t'en remet ? :D

alors ce titre Silva Fabula Deo... c'est du latin (que les latinistes lâche tout de suite les armes merci!) je suis aller sur google traduction et voilà :3

Silva= forêt, fabula= fable ou histoire, Deo= dieu.

donc le titre veux dire :"l'histoire/la fable du dieu de la forêt"

**voilà maintenant bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_ Vous me croyez maintenant ?

_... Galère

oOoOo

Un peu plus tôt

Itachi poussa un profond soupir en jetant le dossier qu'il tenait sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Pour dire la vérité il avait déjà appelé trois fois la direction de l'université de Konoha, et il n'était que 12h03 de l'après-midi ! Le brun posa ses coudes sur le secrétaire en bois précieux, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_ Sasuke tu veux me tuer… pourquoi tu a choisi dans cette université, cette section sur toute les autres ?

oOoOo

1 an plutôt (un dimanche matin pendant le petit déjeuner)

_ Itachi-nii !

_ Oui p'tit frère ?

_ Je vais intégrer la section 3 de l'académie de Konoha !

J'en recrachai mon café.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

_...t-tu… Tu es malade ?! Cette section c'est… la S3 c'est…

_ Oui je sais, là où sont formés les membres de la R.I.A.P.

Un silence pesant engloba la pièce.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais revirer ça Nii-san. Ce sentiment d'être impuissant, d'être un poids,… je veux pouvoir me défendre,… ne plus...être une proie.

_ En entrant dans la section 3 tu plonges tête la première vers ces… monstres ! C'est de la folie ! Et si c'est par vengeance, ça ne vaux pas la peine de te faire tuer !

Sasuke me regarda, un petit sourire triste sur son visage. Il se leva de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ce n'est pas par vengeance, et même si c'était le cas au moins je pourrais aider d'autres. Si je veux intégrer la S3 c'est pour que plus personnes n'ai à vivre ce qu'on a vécu… plus jamais…

Je restais muet, mon petit frère me tenait maintenant a bout de bras, son regard déterminé dans le mien. 2 ans que je ne l'avais pas vus aussi sûr de lui. Je savais que j'allais céder, je n'aurais pas pu résister, pas quand ses yeux que je croyais morts s'éclairaient a nouveaux.

_ D'accord mais promets moi de faire attention,... i-il ne me reste que toi…

_ Promis, moi aussi je n'ai que toi Itachi-nii…

_ Sasuke…

oOoOo

Itachi poussa un autre soupir en se rappelant ce matin fatidique où son frère lui avait annoncé vouloir étudier dans la section 3 et qu'il deviendrait donc un « chasseur » un des agents de terrain de la R.I.A.P.

_ Ça vas Boss ? Vous êtes pâle, vous voulez que j'appel un médecin ?

Le brun releva la tête d'un coup, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le nouvel arrivant.

_ Non c'est bon merci Uzumaki-san. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

_ J'ai fini la présentation de demain, je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide sur d'autre projet.

_ Toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois. Bienheureusement toutes les équipes sont dans les temps et la tienne est en avance, comme d'habitude. Si tu n'as plus rien à faire aides-moi avec ses dossiers.

_ Ok Boss.

_ Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

_ Mais…

Le grand patron de l'Uchiwa-Corp. se tourna vers son second : Yahiko Uzumaki.

Grand, les cheveux roux presque rouges, les yeux dorés et un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière, il était d'un an plus âgé que le brun.

_ On se connait depuis l'école primaire Yahiko-SENPAI.

_ O.K... Itachi-SAMA.

_...

_...

Ils explosèrent de rire en même temps, depuis qu'Itachi avait repris les rennes de l'entreprise et qu'Yahiko y était employé ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer de la situation. Sans parler que le roux avait un passe-temps qui plaisait énormément au brun : faire tourner en bourrique les vieux du conseil. En général il ne faisait que de petit attentas comme mettre du jus de citron concentré dans les cafés des messieurs, remplacer le papier toilette par du papier de verre (quand ce n'était pas bloquer l'accès de tous les WC de leur étage), les coincer dans des ascenseurs qui s'arrête à tous les étages, des faux contrats et autres bureaucratie,…

Mais quand son patron s'en mêlait, vos mieux pas être celui qui est leur cible…

Très souvent, après une des réunions de conseil où ces vieux voulaient évincer l'Uchiwa, l'un d'eux qui avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, devenait la proie du duo et Itachi se révélait être un pur sadique dans ces moments là.

Pour une fois la réunion avait été exceptionnellement calme et bien que les membres du conseil aient voulu prendre le pouvoir, comme toujours, aucun n'avait testé les limites d'Itachi. Du coup Yahiko ne savait pas ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état d'énervement, il tentait donc de le détendre comme il pouvait.

_ Boss,… que ce passe-t-il ?

Fit le roux inquiet devant la mine de son patron quand celui-ci se tourna, un regard triste et les épaules tendus, vers la fenêtre. Itachi soupira.

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas senpai.

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Itachi. Je te connais depuis longtemps, et les deux seules fois où tu m'as tiré une tête pareille, c'était quand tu as appris que les jouets ne prenaient pas vie quand tu n'étais pas là, et l'année dernière quand ton frère t'a dit où il aller faire ses études.

Le brun le regarda pour pousser un autre profond soupir. Vraiment, son senpai le connaissait trop bien.

_ C'est Sasuke…

Le roux vient se poster en face de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

_ Tu sais qu'il est dans la troisième section de l'académie de Konoha ?

_ Oui, celle où ils forment les agents de terrain de la R.I.A.P. pourquoi ? Il a été renvoyé ?

_ NON! Bien sur que non, tu le connais. C'est juste qu'il est en voyage…

Yahiko ne savait pas en quoi le fait que le petit frère d'Itachi soit parti pause un problème.

A part si le plus jeune avait fugué se qui était invraisemblable.

_ Et donc ? je saisi pas trop là…

_ Il est en voyage avec son université dans la forêt de Konoha ! Voilà se qu'il se passe !

Cria, presque en pleur l'Uchiwa. (Pour le flegme familiale on repassera ^^) le roux en tomba par terre t'en l'exclamation l'avait surpris. Effectivement si Sasuke se rendait dans la forêt où la majorité des créatures magiques vivaient ils étaient sur qu'avec sa chance il allait d'avoir des ennuis.

Yahiko tenta de calmer son ami d'enfance, lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Que les « nocturnes » qui vivaient dans cette forêt n'étaient pas agressifs. Que le plus jeune n'était pas seul et que les professeurs encadraient le groupe. Il fallu une bonne demi-heure pour que l'ainé Uchiwa soit enfin rassuré et qu'il reprenne le travail plus sereinement, permettant au plus vieux de se retirer et de digéré l'information.

Le roux considérait Sasuke et Itachi comme des frères et donc étant le plus vieux il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprotecteur avec eux. Quoique celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était toujours Itachi. Après quelques secondes il se permit une petite crise de panique dans le couloir où les autres employés crurent que le surplus de travail l'avait finalement rendu fou.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans son craquage psychologique par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il reprit un air professionnel pour décrocher sans regarder qui l'appelait.

_ Uzumaki Yahiko.

_ Yo cousin…

_Putin, Nar… ! Une seconde !

Le roux s'était plaqué une main sur la bouche pour ne pas dire le nom de son cousin en entier. Et il couru sur le toit du bâtiment sachant que personnes n'ira le chercher là bas et surtout pas Itachi ! Une fois assuré qu'il était seul il remit son Smartphone à l'oreille.

_ C'est bon Naruto…

* * *

**et voilà ^^ **

**(sister: sadique/ moi: mais non voyons XD)**

**alors un commentaire ? **


End file.
